<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When "Please Go Out With Me" Isn't Enough by Do_not_careissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790865">When "Please Go Out With Me" Isn't Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa'>Do_not_careissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayKyle Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alien Culture, Courting Rituals, JayKyle Week 2020, M/M, Mentioned Donna Troy - Freeform, Mentioned Guy Gardner, Mentioned Hal Jordan, Mentioned John Stewart, Oblivious Jason Todd, Or Is he?, Pining, Pining Kyle Rayner, Romantic Comedy, alien courting rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John was an idiot, Hal too, and Guy especially. Kyle couldn't blame them, not really. If their roles were reversed he's sure he'd be saying the same thing, but they're not and their suggestions were pointless. This was Jason they were talking about after all, just asking him out wouldn't work. If anything it'd get him ridicule and laughter. No, he needed another way to get his feelings across. <br/>Good thing the other members of the Green Lantern Corps were there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayKyle Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When "Please Go Out With Me" Isn't Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For JayKyle Week 2020 Day 6 courting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John was an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just ask him out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal was too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, just tell him you like him. What’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guy especially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just say you wanna fuck, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck, ya know? Let ‘im know you see what he’s packing and that you’re interested. It’s not that hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did they not understand that he’d thought of all of that already? Trust him, Kyle’s thought of all that shit, that’s why he’s not doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just ask him out? Who the hell did they think Kyle was interested in, fucking Superman?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that wouldn’t work, not at all. Not where Jason Todd was concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle had no idea where his infatuation came from, let alone why it’d held on for so long. Crushes normally fizzled out after a few days, a few weeks at most if he didn’t do anything about them. Considering he rarely saw the man, it should’ve fizzled away almost immediately. Yet here, now, months after his thoughts first strayed to Jason, after sifting through images and memories and fantasies of this one frustrating individual, wondering what he was doing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was doing, he was still there, taking up valuable space in Kyle’s brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what caused it, didn’t know if it was the way Jason moved, that control he displayed with every gesture, the way he talked with that deep voice that Kyle could listen to for hours, the way he could shift from serious to caring in an instant, or if it was the way he looked. Kyle wasn’t an idiot, he could admit that Jason’s looks had him more than a little captivated at times. Who wouldn’t be at having those teal eyes turned on them? Or at seeing those arms flex as he pulled someone to safety? Or at watching those big beautiful thighs –that Kyle could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being between– as they straddled the seat of his motorcycle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A madman, that’s who.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took months of thinking about the man, of seeing him whether it be in a dream or reality, of having his stomach flip flop every time he caught a glimpse of him, to finally decide to do something. But what, he didn’t know. He couldn’t just ask Jason out, he’d laugh in his face, think he was playing a trick on him or something. Or if he did think he was serious chances were he’d turn Kyle down anyway. Jason just wasn’t the type to take “Wanna go out?” as a worthy beginning to a relationship. Kyle could tell. And he’d have to agree with that. Jason deserved more, so much more. But what the hell could Kyle possibly do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the cafeteria, taking in the different Lanterns that were present, and an idea struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was perfect.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tir’ns courting ritual always began with a trip to the local elder. That’s what the ring translated their title as anyway, he didn’t exactly have a way to tell how old they were. Either way, the elder would speak to the one initiating the courtship, using their telepathy to see the person’s memories and their feelings towards their beloved. Using those things, they would create a symbol. Now, this symbol was meant to symbolize the couple’s unity, and as such was meant to be presented in some form of jewelry created by the initiator so it could be displayed and seen by all. To the Tir’ns it was just as much a symbol of courtship as it was a symbol of status.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instructions seemed simple enough, and soon Kyle was returning to Oa, the elder drawn symbol in hand. Two small birds flew up through bright green winds, one black with a white stripe on its head, the other white with a large black swirl. Kyle loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to put the symbol in a watch. Jason wasn’t the type for necklaces or rings or anything too flashy. But a watch, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>practical</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was an everyday kind of item, something he could use and appreciate for more than just its visual aesthetics. He spent far longer on the watch than he’d like to admit, holing himself up in one of Oa’s workshops as he searched for the most durable materials and bent them to his will. Days later it was finally done and with the watch in hand he left for Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few days to find Jason, and with every day that passed Kyle’s confidence dropped lower and lower. But then there was an attack, some science experiment gone wrong, and Kyle got there just in time to see Jason shoot the thing’s claw off. God that was sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the two of them and Jason’s team the creature was down in minutes, leaving a horrid stench behind. The team began to head out, with Kyle stuck behind trying to figure out how to tag along without making it weird. Roy’s invitation saved him the hassle, and he would’ve kissed him if it weren’t for his plans for Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant they wound up in seemed to know them, or at least knew Roy and the other Outlaws, which left Kyle and Jason to order their food on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle’s nerves picked up the longer they waited, a small sheen of sweat building up on his brow. His hands started to fidget with the box in his pocket, pulling it out as he took a deep, calming breath. He could do this. He could absolutely do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s voice made him jump, made his heart beat a hundred miles a second as he clutched his chest. “Sorry, sorry,” Kyle said, looking back to those intense eyes. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The box,” Jason answered with a nod towards Kyle’s hands. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle floundered like a damn fish, his brain choosing that exact moment to vacate the premises. Fuck fuck fuck. What does he say, what does he say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for you,” he blurted out, pushing the box into Jason’s chest with zero tact. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the hell is he doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason looked between the box and him with surprise, before he took it out of Kyle’s hand. Their fingers brushed and Kyle about lost it, not that Jason seemed to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason took the watch out of the box delicately, turning it this way and that as he took in the little details, the foreign lettering along the watch’s edge. The Tir’ns always left some kind of message or quote to their beloved on the jewelry as an additional sign of their love. Kyle had chosen to follow along with the tradition. He was dedicated damn it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recognize this kind of bird,” Jason murmured. “Is it alien? I’m assuming with the green behind it that it’s not from Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Kyle said, inching closer. “It’s a symbol, so it’s not really representative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Jason lifted the watch closer, taking in the silver and gunmetal gray details. Gold wasn’t a color for him, Kyle paid enough attention to know that. He’d look good in it, but he always seemed to gravitate towards the grays and silvers. “What does it mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, well that was easy. “Unity,” Kyle answered, preparing himself to launch into the next part of the courting tradition, to profess his love, only to be stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so this is a cultural piece?” Jason asked his eyes lighting up in excitement as he looked back at Kyle. “That’s so cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle got lost in explaining the Tir’n courting traditions, a strange sort of pride growing as Jason listened to him intently, soaking up the information like a sponge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The earth couldn’t hold you down, and I want nothing more than to lift you up,” Kyle recited the writing on the watch’s edge. Jason stared back at him in awe, a smile growing on those perfect lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The person who made this, they were really in love weren’t they?” Jason whispered. He slipped the watch on, content as he looked down at it then back up to Kyle. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle didn’t get to finish the tradition, not that Jason seemed to even realize that’s what was happening, but that smile made it so worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could try again another day.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Singing seemed to be a common enough tradition across the universe, each planet and culture putting their own spin on it. Some required formal dress, others dancing, and some absurdly high notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle sure as hell wasn’t hitting those notes, and he knew how shitty his dancing was. There was no way in hell he’d be caught in any of those “formal dresses” either, so that cut out quite a few options for him. A few more were removed due to the language’s tones and structure being impossible for a human to replicate. Thankfully Sector 2702 had him covered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a short little thing, it could be sung to practically any music, and the tones and the language weren’t that hard to replicate. It was beautiful in its simplicity, and Kyle loved it for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each singer was to add a few lines specific to their beloved. Some did it on their looks, their work, even their family or hopes for future offspring together. But all of that paled in comparison to Jason’s heart, to how he would drop everything for the people he loved and for those in need, to how he’d been kicked down so many times yet always managed to make it back up. The words flowed easily, filling the paper in a matter of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the lines written and proofread, and the song memorized, Kyle was confident in this attempt. The Lantern who’d recommended the ritual said it was a spiritual experience, that whoever Kyle was pursuing would </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> the song was for them, that even if they didn’t understand the words they’d understand their meaning and by extension understand Kyle’s feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle hoped he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Titans were holding one of their usual get togethers, inviting old and current members and even allowing a few individuals who had never been a Titan to be admitted. Kyle held his breath as he watched the door, anxiously waiting for Jason to arrive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was ever going to arrive anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fears were dashed when Roy and Kori arrived, Jason stuck between them looking awkward as ever. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than here and Kyle couldn’t really blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he wasn’t here then Kyle wouldn’t be able to woo him, so he’d take what he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night went on like usual, the pizzas flowing off the tables alongside all the soda and punch and alcohol. Their mingling turned to games, and as Kyle predicted they turned to karaoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he forced himself to the microphone most of the people present were already plastered with only a few exceptions. He was glad to find Jason’s eyes sober and alert, intrigued as he watched Kyle fumble for a good song to sing along to. There were others watching of course, but they drifted away into the background. Only Jason remained in Kyle’s mind, the way it should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music began and he started to sing, the alien language sliding off his tongue as he sang his heart out. He tried to look around, to not make it obvious he was staring at Jason, but the way Jason was biting his lip, how his eyes lit up at a particular note and how he covered his smile and laughter kept Kyle’s eyes glued to him. Could you really blame him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended far too soon to drunk applause and giggles. He made his way over to Jason, slipping onto the sofa next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was I?” he asked, unable to figure out what else he could say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink,” Jason said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ve only had a cup. I’m not even buzzed,” Kyle assured. Oh no, did Jason not realize…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you haven’t had enough,” Jason corrected with a chuckle, sliding a full cup of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>into Kyle’s hands. His eyes caught on the watch on Jason’s wrist, the two birds staring up at him in judgement. “Maybe it can fix that tone deafness of yours,” Jason joked as he took a sip from his own cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle threw back his drink, savoring how it burned down his throat. That’s just great. There goes another attempt.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was being too simple, too show and telly, that was his problem, clearly. He needed something clear, something obvious. He needed to prove himself as a viable partner, then Jason would understand his intentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The xiomin was a small creature with six eyes and just as many front legs. It was quick and cunning and notoriously hard to catch, which is exactly why the Oulies used it in one of their courting traditions. Its capture was a sign of the suitors swiftness and perseverance, and most of all their resourcefulness. It was never to be killed in the hunt as that showed aggression and hostility and an unwillingness to put in the hard work that being one’s mate required, all traits deemed undesirable if not outright dangerous to Oulies. No, it was supposed to be delivered to your beloved in good health and presented as a gift. If the offer of courtship was accepted the couple had three options: to hold a feast, to keep the xiomin as a pet, or to release it back into the wild with gratitude. More and more Oulies were leaning towards the later two, but enough still partook in cooking the small beast that it wasn’t too absurd an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Kyle needed to catch this thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took four long days to catch one, but by god he caught it. Yes, Guy helped a little, but that was his decision not Kyle’s, and he wasn’t going to turn down the help even if Guy was laughing the entire way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little thing was kind of cute, even with its rage filled eyes and sharp claws. He was returning to Earth with more than a few injuries but that was okay, it was all worth it. Jason would see the xiomin and </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was worthy, and they would ride off into the sunset and Kyle could enjoy his new life as the luckiest man in the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was on the Outlaws’ island, not a single red head, alien, Amazon, or clone in sight. Kyle landed next to him, soaking up the image of Jason’s bare chest, committing each of those beautiful scars to memory. God damn it, he just wanted to run his fingers over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers snapping in his face drew his attention. He looked up to find Jason staring back with a raised eyebrow. “Anybody home?” he asked, “or is that why you’re here? To unwind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, no! Fuck, I mean, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s laughter was the most beautiful sound Kyle had ever heard. By god did he want to hear it for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted the small carrier in his hands up, piquing Jason’s interest. He got closer, inspecting the creature through the small bars. The xiomin stared back, its eyes calculating. Kyle was getting a weird feeling but brushed it aside. This would be fine, it would be more than fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I caught it for you,” he mumbled as he reached for the door latch. The xiomin always ran to the beloved upon being released from the suitor’s case, looking for protection in the way it knew best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason looked back quizzically, his mouth parting as though to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the latch broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all hell broke loose with it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Live creatures, especially alien creatures, was a no go. What the hell had he even been thinking? Honestly? What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kyle? If the xiomin charging at Jason hadn’t clued him in that it had been a bad idea, then getting a lecture from Hal, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on the dangers of bringing unknown alien species to Earth made it even more clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, the sad pitying looks from Hal and the others was starting to get annoying. He’d do this, he just needed to do it the right way, that’s all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure he found it with the Car’tas, a warrior race that believed in presenting their future spouse with a knife of the highest quality, both functionally and visually. Some chose to engrave the knife, others customized the hilt with gems or other stones, some went so far as to personalize the blade, refining its shape and size, some even carving intricate designs into the metal or stone. This was it, this would be the one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knife was practical, it was something Jason would treasure. Kyle knew he had a collection, he’d crashed at his place enough times. It was hard to avoid seeing the cases of knives and guns lining the walls. Jason clearly had a good eye for these things too, he’d know a good knife from a bad one. He’d know what it was capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Kyle returned to Oa’s workshops, with John’s tired eyes drilling into this back as he worked. This would be perfect, he knew it would. Jason deserved perfection, and by god he would give it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer was starting to cool down when he got back to Earth, with kids grumbling about going back to school everywhere he went. He paid them no mind, his only focus on getting his gift to Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna’s eyes had shined with mirth upon Kyle’s request to get Jason to meet up with him. She knew his reasons, of course she did. She’d lived through being his girlfriend, she knew what he looked like when he was infatuated with someone, when he was “pining” as she put it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee shop she’d sent him to was small and homey and exactly the type of place he’d imagine Jason hanging out in. Books lined the shop’s shelves just waiting to be read, others waiting to be bought. A rich fragrance filled the air and his nerves immediately slipped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Jason arrived Kyle was sipping on his second cup of coffee, his knee jumping in excitement. A flurry of apologies fell from Jason as he sat across from him, asking how long he’d been there and if he wanted another coffee for the trouble. Kyle waved his concern away, claiming it’d only been a few minutes despite having camped out for nearly an hour. What Jason didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking to Jason was becoming easier and easier with every interaction, and this was no exception. Kyle could only grin at realizing that Jason was so comfortable with him, that he felt safe enough to talk about his troubles so openly. It felt amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough the shop was closing, and with it they had to head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really enjoyed this,” Jason admitted once the were outside. Fuck, was it really this dark already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-me too,” Kyle stuttered as he looked into Jason’s smiling face. He snapped out of it, realizing this was where they’d have to part. And if not here, then soon enough. No, not yet, he still had to… “I, uh, made you something,” he said as he pulled the box out of his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched with bated breath as Jason unwrapped the knife, running his fingers over the hilt’s interwoven colors, and the blade’s curve. He looked back to Kyle with a confused grin, rewrapping the knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know?” Jason asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over him. Know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? About Jason’s love of knives?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been off in space and everything,” Jason was saying, staring at the knife as though it could answer his question. “Roy wasn’t sure if you’d be around in time to invite you over for cake or whatever they’re planning to do. Hell, I don’t think I’ve ever told you what day my birthday is either. How’d you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle looked to the side, finding a trusty window display with its calendar displayed right on the door. August sixteenth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned internally. He knew Jason’s birthday was this month, of course he did, he just hadn’t realized…</span>
</p><p><em><span>Mother</span></em> <em><span>fucker</span></em><span>.</span></p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, this was getting ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle stared into the mirror, confused at whatever the hell Lantern Liyta was doing to his hair. If he didn’t know any better he’d swear she was trying to set him up for an audition for Queen Amidala or some shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One must be willing to groom themselves to perfection if they want their beloved to see their true beauty,” she’d said earlier when she was lathering some pink goo into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, hours later, his hair had grown past his waist and he was growing more and more concerned about how he was going to walk with all of this extra weight on his head. Liyta paid his concerns no mind, simply continuing in her mission of weaving green and white ribbons through his hair, with a few violet strings scattered throughout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, love, and life,” she explained as she braided another chunk of his hair. “That is what you want with your beloved, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the smallest of nods, more than a little terrified of ruining whatever progress she’d made. For fucks sake, no wonder she spoke so fondly of her husband’s proposal, if this is what they did just to initiate courting he couldn’t even imagine what they had to do for </span>
  <em>
    <span>marriage</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out a few rings, slipping them into his hair and pulling it up. The guys were gonna call him Rapunzel after this, he just knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved onto his eyes, laying down shades of red and gold along his eyelids. She finally came to an end, and as she held up a mirror Kyle could only marvel at the sight that greeted him. How the hell was he going to get this off?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time for an answer as she pushed him from the building and out of Oa’s atmosphere. Guess he’d find out later. With his luck he would just have to cut it all off. She never mentioned anything against it, so he could only hope that’d be alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just his luck that he arrived in the midst of some supervillain’s grand scheme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the fighting was over his hair felt even heavier on his head, and he realized that it was from the sweat. Shit, how the hell did the girls manage this on the regular? He’d need to ask Donna or Jessica because this felt like torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe seemed to be on his side at least a little today if the red helmet in the distance was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a few strange looks as he went, a chuckle from Roy, a hum from Kori, but he ignored it. He was here for Jason, that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Jason practically ripped his helmet off in his rush to see Kyle with his own two, very wide eyes. He covered his mouth, eyes crinkling as he clearly struggled to hold back his laughter. That struggle ended when Kyle landed next to him, tilted his head, and was promptly dropped to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s laughter was the only thing keeping him from digging a hole and hiding in it, and Jason’s hands were the only things keeping him from falling back down again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>+1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost six months since he started this journey. Almost six months of planning and preparing, of researching and learning and trying to find the best way to get Jason’s attention. What the fuck else was he supposed to now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d run out of options, that much was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others still gave him that look, the one that screamed how much they didn’t understand. He couldn’t blame them, he knew he’d be thinking the same thing if their roles were reversed. But still…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was he supposed to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The invitation to the Outlaws’ island was a welcome surprise and not one he took lightly. They trusted him, Jason trusted him, enough to let him in, to let him hang out as more than just a fellow hero. Of course he’d accept the opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others were as welcoming as always, with Bizarro gracing him with a bear hug. The big guy was like an overgrown puppy, an adorable, super powered, overgrown puppy, and Kyle found himself growing fonder of him every time they met. He’d even started referring to Kyle as “Green Him”. It was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all dispersed soon enough, leaving Jason alone with him. Jason shifted awkwardly, his eyes darting around the room, and Kyle had to push down the idea of Jason being nervous. This was Jason, cool, calm, and collected Jason. There was no way he was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved to the kitchen with Jason directing him on what to do as he prepared the group’s dinner. Kyle felt a spark of joy at seeing the watch on Jason’s wrist, and another at realizing the knife had been hung in their living area alongside various pictures and other important items. He heard little scuttling, but he didn’t want to think too hard about that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Jason said, eyes firmly planted on the vegetables he was cutting, “I’ve, ah, noticed something lately. Well, kind of. Roy and Kori made me realize most of it to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Kyle asked, his mind running in circles. Oh shit, did Jason know? He knew, didn’t he? He was about to let him down, wasn’t he? ‘Sorry, I don’t like you that way’ or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just the gifts, the time you spend with me when you could be spending it elsewhere, how you keep looking for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuck fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s exactly what this was, wasn’t it? “Um, I can explain…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to ask me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle stared back, panic racing through him. His hands gripped the counter behind him, knuckles turning white in his death grip. “Yeah. Yeah I guess you could say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason went back to his chopping, either unaware or uncaring of Kyle’s internal freak out behind him. Good? That’s it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s all he gets?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jason cut him off, looking back with a raised brow. “Now, was that so hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Kyle closer, gripping his hand as he cradled his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said as he pulled Kyle into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle’s brain took a few seconds to reboot, the events of the last two minutes thoroughly frying his brain. This was happening? This was happening!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed into Jason more, his hands holding him close before they pulled back for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re also lucky that I like you,” Jason purred, “a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle could only nod as he took in those beautiful eyes, how they shined in the light, and how they shined for him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be the last fic from me for JayKyle Week 2020. No way for me to get through one for the last day sadly. But my Tumblr is always open for idea prompts and asks <a href="https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/"> do_not_careissa </a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>